Crossfire
by TurtleCuddler
Summary: Sometimes the fight doesn't produce a victory. Sometime getting revenge produces emptiness. How do you move on from failure? *I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.


"CASEY!" A woman's voice pierced through the icy darkness, as shots of gunfire rang out. April O'Neil stood frozen facing the vigilanty. Like slowmotion, his body crumpled,and fell to the ground. His hand reaching towards her, as if he wished to be caught before hitting the ground. The blank expression took over his face creating a void of life. April screamed his name as another shot rang out. The force of the impact, threw her body forward, a sudden pain filled her chest with a fire, and she fell hitting the unforgiving pavement. Splatters of her own blood ricocheting like droplets before her eyes.

April laid still. Footsteps filled the air about her.

"Are they dead?" The muffled voice inquired.

"I think we got em boss." A man spoke into his phone..

"We've got their weapons! The guy just had some stuff that looked like it been homemade. The girl, on the otter hand she had a long knife and some kinda metal fan... Okay boss, I'll be there inna jiffy. Yeah...Right...Tell Jasper he owes me ten bucks!"

"Jasper's not owing you shit!" April grunted as the small metal dagger left her hand, striking the henchman square between his eyes. The henchman touched the place in shock, and looked back to April "Tell the Devil I said hello, bastard!" She shouted as man fell to the ground, dead.

April struggled, crawling to Casey. The dark pool of red beneath him now reaching his elbow. The pain in her chest radiated into her back like fire. She managed to press the distress button on her phone, before reaching out with her own bloody hand to touch Casey. "Stay with me Cas! Please..." Her eyes met his blank stare, just as her head lulled forward to the ground. Everything went dark.

"What's the status guys!"

"Not good!" Leo spoke into his phone. "We found April and Casey. Both have been shot. Looks like April got the henchman who did it!"

Donnie approached the scene. Once he hit viewing distance his quick pace turned to a full Sprint. Just before getting to April and arm held him, stopping him from moving further.

"I have to help her!" The genius yelled out.

I'm sorry D... I can't let you go." Leo pressed. "The ambulance will be here in minutes."

"Minutes!" He taught, "APRIL! Let me go! I HAVE TO HELP!"

"Mikey, Raph!" Leo struggled.

"Dude she'll be okay! They gotta take her to the hospital."

Raph looked back as the ambulance arrived.

"What the hell!"

The emergency service person had a huge yellow blanket he walked over to where Casey laid and covered Casey's body.

"Casey!" A roar left Raph's body all three brothers sprung to hold the huge ninja.

"Let me go!" His anger boiled. "I said let me F-!" Leo grabbed him and held tightly.

"We have to let them get April to the hospital! Do you want her dead also!" The huge turtle relaxed in a defeated slump. He sat against the wall and pulled an arm over his tearing eyes.

All four watched from the shadows until the last of the vehicles left the scene. Donatello tracked April with his phone, using the device to pinpoint her progress and the room they were placing her in. A whoosh of wind, let him know that the others went to see the scene.

"Careful guys, the coroner is going to be here soon!" Donnie warned. "Be on watch."

Raph approached the bright yellow cloth. Disbelief gripped his heart as he lifted the corner of the fabric. He knelt down looking into Casey's blank lifeless stare. Slowly Raph reached out closing his friend's eyes. Silently the giant turtle on one knee.

"I promise Jones! These guy are going to pay!" Raph drove his sai through the palm of the henchman's lifeless hand. Leo looked up at the sound of the metal going through flesh.

"Raph!"

"I'm gonna get them!" Raph yanked the sai free. "Them dirty bastards are gonna get my sai in their ass!"

"RAPH!" Leo stood to his feet.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET KILLED TOO!"

"Guys, coroner is a block away. Let's get the guys wallet and April's stuff and get outta here! Now!"

The four ninja's disappeared from the street into the nearest sewer entrance.


End file.
